


Le Réaliste Au Bois Dormant

by Dragonna



Series: Contes (massacrés) de notre Enfance [3]
Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crack, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois dans un royaume totalement fantaisiste, un couple royal marié (d'un mariage arrangé car il y en avait dans les contes quand même...). D'abord il y avait Salomon. Un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Qui souriait tout le temps et était très insouciant malgré un savoir et une montagne de connaissance. Bref un roi moderne, progressif et tout. Pour changer des vieux pères incestueux ou incapables de régner, se faisant embobiner par le premier venu ou la première venue. Parce que ça commençait à bien faire ces incapables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Réaliste Au Bois Dormant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calimera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Makai Ouji ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'écrire de petites histoires sur ce fandom. Aussi la belle au bois dormant ne m'appartient pas.  
> Genre: Humour total? Crack? Détournement de conte?  
> Warning : Pour du grand n'importe quoi.
> 
> Casting  
> Aurore: William  
> Ses parents: Salomon et Astaroth  
> Maléfique: Baalberith  
> Les fées: Kevin et Sitri principalement  
> Les princes charmants: Mycroft et Dantalion

_ _

 

Il était une fois dans un royaume totalement fantaisiste, un couple royal marié (d'un mariage arrangé car il y en avait dans les contes quand même...). D'abord il y avait Salomon. Un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux verts. Qui souriait tout le temps et était très insouciant malgré un savoir et une montagne de connaissance. Bref un roi moderne, progressif et tout. Pour changer des vieux pères incestueux ou incapables de régner, se faisant embobiner par le premier venu ou la première venue. Parce que ça commençait à bien faire ces incapables.

_Nous ne citerons personne hein._

_Bref revenons en à notre roi Salomon._

Sa femme était une démone qui avait été humaine dans une autre vie et était devenue une démone avec qui il avait passé un pacte. Des raisons aussi complexe que nombreuses avaient été avancé pour ce mariage. La principale raison était que Salomon avait tissé de nombreux contrats avec des démons. Et que ça arrangeait pas mal de monde, dont lui. Bref il n'avait plus à choisir une femme parmi des listes qu'on lui proposait et prétextait qu'elle était terriblement jalouse, donc pas de concubines imposées. Bref il était tranquille. On ne lui proposerait pas plein de femmes comme à un roi d'un lointain continent.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir des amantes secrètement. Il pouvait donc choisir en toute discrétion lui-même. Tout bénéfique pour lui. Il était tranquille pendant un petit nombre d'années, jusqu'à ce que les conseillers viennent l'embêter sur un détail en particulier : Les enfants. Et là il ne pouvait plus trop y couper.

Bref un beau jour, le nonchalant roi s'adressa en ces mots à son épouse.

«Ma chère Astaroth, j'ai énormément de considération pour vous, puisque vous êtes une (ex-)femme (en vrai une démone) intelligente et une excellente reine.» Il reposa sa tasse de thé, lui souriant alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans le petit salon.

«Toi tu veux me demander quelque chose...Je te rappelle que notre mariage est 100% arrangé, d'accord? Je ne vais pas me laisser retirer des droits que tu m'as donné ou revenir sur cette décision de construire une école pour que les filles aient la même éducation que les garçons...ou ces camps militaires pour femmes. Si tu touches à l'égalité tu es mort.»

Son époux eut un petit rire doux «Non non rien de tout ça. Tes décisions n'ont posé aucune difficultés au royaume et je les approuve (j'ai été mis à l’écart par mon père puisque j'étais un bâtard...je n'approuve pas les mises à l'écart)» Il se resservit un peu de thé, et le sucra (il était gourmand puisque il n'avait pas été si bien alimenté -en sucre- enfant).

«Donc?

\- Et bien, nous sommes mariés et il faut ''stabiliser'' ce que nous avons fondé..» Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, gêné. «Je n'aimerais que que ça aille à un de mes cousins aux capacités médiocres»

«Non.» Elle sortit une bombe à poivre (tant pis pour l'anachronisme) et le menaça. «C'était dans notre accord. Tu-ne-me-touche pas.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que nous ayons un héritier?

\- FAIS LE AVEC UNE MAITRESSE.

\- Mais...

\- Je ferais semblant d'être enceinte et je la ferais disparaître (je connais un couvent paumée dans les montagnes au milieu du désert).

\- ….Diabolique.

\- …. (Que veux-tu, j'suis une démone dans l’œuvre originale...et aussi une égyptienne, donc habitué à vois son mari avoir des maîtresses.)»

\- Tu es sûre que ça tiras?

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème. J'ai bien eu une fille avec un démon.

\- Oui mais c'est l'héritier du trône quand même....» Murmura le roi en jouant avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

«Pour un peu, j'aurais l'impression que tu es amoureux de moi...Ou c'est le tout ''bâtardise'' qui te gêne? Tu es un bâtard mais ton frère, qui était légitime avait le coefficient d'un lama (même si je n'ai rien contre ces brave bêtes) et tu es un grand roi.»

Salomon se frotta la tête, embarrassé par la situation. Très embarrassé même. Sa femme -la reine- lui donnait la permission de faire une héritier avec une maîtresse. Il se demandait si sa vie était potentiellement en danger avec cette femme mariée à lui (vive les contrats qui garantissait qu'il ne pouvait pas être tuer par ceux avec qui il avait un pacte).

* * *

Bref 12 mois plus tard (ça avait prit trois deux mois pour trouver ''la'' maîtresse, puis un mois pour la faire tomber enceinte -Salomon n'étant pas un pervers obsédé- et neuf mois de grossesse), le bébé vint au monde.

«Ha...je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il te ressemble autant. Un sacré teint de lait. Tu aurais pu choisir une femme qui me ressemblait tant qu'à faire. Ca aurait mieux marché pour faire gober le petit mensonge au peuple, là tout le monde va savoir que je ne suis pas la mère.»

(Pour le coup, on voit à trois kilomètres que c'est un bâtard)

_Bon au moins il ressemblait à Salomon c'était déjà ça._

_Mais si il était comme son père, il serait un aimant à coups de soleil avec une peau pareille._

«J'ai pourtant choisi une femme qui te ressemblait, un peu.. C'est pas ma faute si il a une touffe blonde et mes yeux. Et si il est pâle comme moi. Je ne comprends pas plus que toi.»

_Les mystères de la génétique._

_Au moins il lui ressemblait._

Bref il y eut une grande fête. Et 7 fées. Parce que Salomon est un badass qui peut inviter autant de démons (fées) qu'il veut d'abord!

* * *

La première à donner un cadeau au bébé fut la fille que Astaroth avait eu avec un autre démon, avant son mariage avec Salomon: donc une petite démone.

Elle avait l'apparence d'une petite fille mais était déjà puissante pour son âge -relativement jeune pour ce qu'elle était en fait-.

«Pour mon petit frère, je vais faire un cadeau _démoniaque_ : La soif de connaissance. Tu vas devoir agrandir la bibliothèque beau-papa.»

Bon apparemment ça commençait soft. La reine espéra que ça allait continuer comme ça et que ça n'allait pas partir en vrille parce que bon, ça va 5 minutes mais là on devait être sérieux quand même.

«Je vais lui donner le don de ...la musique et de la danse (oui je sais ce n'est pas original mais j'ai la flemme) et puis c'est utile pour un prince de savoir ça.» fit le père de la précédente gamine, prenant la parole à son tour, sans même s'éloigner de la table du buffet ou il se saoulait -et il avait le temps pour en arriver à ce stade. -Les démons peuvent-ils être ivres d'ailleurs?- _au champagne d'excellente qualité exporté d'un pays assez éloigné -et que les démons étaient allé acheté spécialement pour cet événement. Oui Salomon se sert de ses piliers pour faire des courses_ \- «Comme ça il sera le roi du bal! Et un bon musicien. Vu notre époque, y a pas grand chose à part les études, ça, et le fait de foncer à cheval sur des dragons...pour sauver des princesses. Et je crois que vous ne voulez pas qu'il aille se fritter avec les dragons hein.»

_Bon le second don avait été correct._

_Peut-être que tout allait se passer sans trop de vagues hein?_

Un étrange jeune homme blonds coiffés comme si il avait des cornes (une toison de mouton d'après certains), vêtu d'un kimono (habits d'un pays trèèès lointain) s'avança et décréta «Allez Le Don d'avoir des doigts de fées pour la cuisine! Ca peut toujours être utile, prince ou pas.»

Ce fut l'occasion du premier facepalm de la soirée. Et oui, déjà mais avec cette horde invitée, il risquait d'y en avoir plusieurs malheureusement.

Le démon suivant s'avança. C'était un homme avec une tête de bouc «Ce qui est assez inutile pour un prince Léonard.

\- La ferme le bouc!» s'offusqua le précédent.

L'arrivant roula des yeux et donna son don «Bref je lui donne le don suivant: Il sera un gourmet! (Et pourra détecter le poison en bonus, ce qui est assez utile pour un prince soit dit en passant)»

Un nouvel arrivant s'avança, un cache-oeil étant la première chose qu'on voyait de son visage...après les cornes bien sûr. Il fit un sourire à mi-chemin entre le flippant, l'amabilité et la sincérité: «Je pense que le don du libre-arbitre sera parfait.» Parce bon, fallait pas que le prince soit un mouton quand même. Qui se laisse manipuler par des conseillers avides de pouvoirs _-qui seraient, selon la logique des contes, laids, égoïstes et véreux_ -. On ne citera personne.

_Bref..._

Astaroth soupira. Bon jusque là tout se passait plus ou moins bien. Tous les dons étaient utiles -oui même celui de faire la cuisine. Si le gamin se retrouvait perdu sans serviteur, ça pouvait servir-. Bizarrement quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas durer.

Un homme s'avança alors et cette fois ce n'était pas un démon. Mais un archange. Avec apparence humaine. Qui se faisait appelé Kevin Cecil, mais que tout le monde reconnu comme Uriel. Il eut un sourire et déclara «Après tous ces répugnants démons...

\- Heyyyy» répliquèrent les susnommés. «Qu'est-ce que fiches un emplumé ici?

\- Ho ho ho» Ceci fut la réponse de Salomon.

_Salomon qui est, après tout, le fils de David et de Bethsabée, est un roi d'Israël selon la Bible hébraïque (de 970 à 931 av. J.-C. selon la chronologie biblique usuelle) et un prophète et un roi selon le Coran. Sa sagesse et sa justice firent de lui le roi le plus sage et juste de l'Ancien Testament._

_L'Ancien Testament ou Ancienne Alliance qui est l'ensemble des écrits de la Bible antérieurs à Jésus-Christ. L'Ancien Testament est donc tout à la fois la Bible juive et la première partie de la Bible chrétienne._

Donc on ne demande PAS ce que fiche un ange au baptême du fils du roi le plus juste de l'ancien testament, donc la Bible.

«Bon l'ange peut donner son don au bébé ou la narratrice en est toujours à étaler sa science?» râla un démon -anonyme- «Comme ça il pourra se casser et on aura la paix!»

Bref, l'archange qui s'appelait en réalité Uriel mais qui se cachait derrière l'identité d'un dénommé Kevin Cecil fit «Mon don: je lui donne....

\- Rien de religieux okay? On vient de lui donner le libre-arbitre total.

\- …..Bon je lui donne le courage alors. Après tout son grand-père a explosé un géant avec un lance-pierre. Il va faire mieux un jour ce petit. Faites moi confiance! Et puis je vais être son majordome pour veiller sur lui, j'ai peur qu'il tourne mal avec tous ces répugnants démons.

\- NON ! Salomon, dites quelque chose !

\- Hohoho! Il peut rester.»

Un jeune démon vêtu d'une robe -alors qu'il était un garçon apparemment ( _même si en fait il est un ange déchu et n'a théoriquement pas de genre_ ) leva la tête des gâteaux qu'il mangeait: «Hein c'est mon tour? Et bien je lui donne le don de...»

 ******Et c'est là que les choses tournèrent mal...**

_Parce que, sérieusement, vous connaissez le conte hein?_

_Vraiment?_

_Vous savez ce qui va se passer._

Un démon apparut soudain dans la pièce, la remplissant d'une brume, certainement la fumée de son cigare vue que tout le monde se mit à tousser. Il était grand, avec des cicatrices sur le visage.

«He bien....» Il cracha un peu de fumée «On a oublié de m'inviter apparemment non?»

Salomon eut un sourire «Absolument pas. Ton invitation a du se perdre...avant même d'être écrite.»

En gros, '' _je ne t'ai pas invité non._

 _Et je ne le regrette pas'_ '.

Et aussi...

'' _j'ai pas passé de pacte avec toi donc tu n'avais rien à faire là. Au fait tu veux passer un pacte puisque tu es là?_ ''

Oui Salomon pouvait sous-entendre beaucoup de choses en peu de mots.

_On parle du roi le plus sage de l'ancien testament..._

«Bon maintenant que je peux en placer une, je me présente : mon nom est Baalberith

-Merci ça me sera utile quand tu seras sous mes ordres...

\- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de passer un pacte hein. Mais tu t'es permis d'inviter des gens sous mes ordres à ta petite fête et ne pas m'inviter moi, ce qui est une grande insulte.

-Mon oncle, ne faites pas votre drama queen.» s'exclama Sitri, exaspéré - _plus parce que on l’empêchait de donner son don qu'autre chose et aussi parce que le type s’apprêtait à maudire un bébé, donc une âme 100% pure. Pas cool_ -.

L'arrivant eut un rictus moqueur «Donc voici donc le futur roi de ce pays? Il ressemble à son père, et n'a absolument rien de toi Astaroth...toujours aussi frigide avec un homme?»

«Tu veux mourir?» renchérit la susnommée. «Qui est frigide?

-...Je peux dire quelque chose à ce sujet madame je-ne-veux-même-pas-faire-un-gamin-avec-toi-fais-le-avec-une-maîtresse?» marmonna Salomon qui aimait jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

«Moi aussi, j'ai des chose à dire à ce sujet..» marmonna le père de Lamia.

_La réaction ne se fit pas attendre._

_Non non._

Une fois l'ex-mari et le mari actuel mâtés, Astaroth se tourna vers l'arrivant. «Et donc tu viens foutre en l'air la fête en faisant la drama queen chouineuse et négligée? En plus tu vas effrayer le bébé avec ton visage couturé. Et le rendre malade avec ta saleté de fumée.»

«Je viens le maudire.» Décréta le démon nouvellement arrivé.

Sitri s'exclama «Mon oncle! NE FAITES PAS CA.»

Samaël marmonna, détournant les yeux «Le boss va pas être content, on ne maudit pas un nouveau-né. Âme pure et tout ça..»

Kevin, lui fut plus «JE VAIS T'ATOMISER DEMON!» Mais y avait tellement de monde dans cette pièce aussi...Et un bébé à proximité....

Bref Baalberith comprit qu'il allait avoir un archange enragé sur le dos dans les secondes à venir donc se bougea un peu pour faire avancer le scénario (enfin).

« Le fils du roi, dans sa quinzième année, se piquera à un fuseau et tombera raide morte.Puisqu'il n'est pas un démon (ou un demi démon comme Camio) mais un humain, il va mourir!»

Et il disparut parce que maudire le fils de celui qui a passé un pacte avec plus de 70 démons c'est très stupide pour la survie. En effet un 10zième de seconde plus tard, il y avait un cratère faisant presque toute la largeur de la salle, très profond, et fumant là où il était.

Notons que le bébé s'était réveillé et pleurait mais plus de fatigue et de faim qu'autre chose.

_Oui il était déjà pragmatique ou courageux ou blasé._

_Ou les trois._

Kevin fut genre.... «MICHAEL VA ME TUER! J'AI LAISSE LE FILS DE SALOMON ETRE MAUDIT. LE GRAND PATRON VA ÊTRE FURIEUX» Oui en effet ça allait être dur à expliquer hein? Dis adieu à l'une de tes ailes....

_Oui pour le coup, il avait magnifiquement foiré sa mission._

Le mec le plus zen de l'histoire, totalement blasé alors que fiston venait d'être maudit fit, totalement loin de la réaction de panique qu'il était censé avoir «Sitri, sois un ange...» Il pouffa en utilisant ce mot et continua «Et utilises ton don. Tu peux faire quelque chose non?»

Donnez à ce type l'award du papa de l'année!!

Sitri soupira «Ça y est, je peux en placer une maintenant? Non mais personne ne veut faire une nouvelle interruption? Personne ne veut être ultra-impoli et me couper encore la parole? Non parce que....BREF..» Il toussota: «Mon oncle est plus puissant que moi. Je ne peux donc pas annuler sa malédiction. Par contre en utilisant en même temps mes pouvoirs de démon et de ce qui me reste de pouvoir d'ange...je peux faire quelque chose: _Ce ne sera pas une mort véritable, seulement un sommeil de (insérer ici un laps de temps) dans lequel sera plongée le fils du roi_.

\- Et quoi?» Nota son ami à tête de mouton _-Léonard, même si il n'avait pas sa tête de mouton à ce moment-là-_ un peu perplexe.

Sitri haussa un sourcil «Et? Que veux-tu de plus?

-Y a un remède?» Demanda Léonard, curieux «Non parce que c'est bien gentil de l'endormir pour au lieu de le tuer. Mais si il ne se réveille pas, ça revient un chouïa au même non? C'est juste plus soft. Plus doux. Moins sanglant.

Le jeune démon eut un geste de main agacé «Bien sûr que non, il s'endormira pour cent ans si aucun prince charmant n'arrive dans un délai de deux jours après qu'il se soit piqué le doigt. Et même au bout de cent ans, il faudra un prince.

\- Pourquoi un prince?

\- Pour le réveiller en rompant la malédiction.

\- Pas original.

\- Ouais ben les contes c'est pas original.» Il fit une pause et s'exclama «Ha oui et ce ''prince charmant'' sera un démon....peut-êêêtrrree»

«Je m'y oppose.» décréta Kevin «Un démon? Quel être dénué d'esprit épouserait un démon?» En temps qu'ange, il ne pouvait évidement pas approuver une telle union. Déjà qu'avec un père pareil, le garçon partait d'un mauvais pied...

«Moi?» fit Salomon en levant la main «Je vois pas le problème hein -et puis trop tard, c'est comprit dans le don-...» il eut un sourire «Mais on va cramer tous les fuseaux....et avancer un peu parce qu'on est déjà à la page 12!»

* * *

Les années passèrent et William grandit, chapeauté par ses parents et par Kevin (Uriel) qui était resté ( _s'était quelque peu imposé_ ) pour vérifier que le garçon poussait droit, ne se rapprochait pas trop des démons ( _«tu as conscience que sa mère est une démone?» demandait Salomon, avec un instinct de survie proche du néant_ ), croyait en la bonne personne, celle qu'il défendait _(il ne voulait pas avoir Michael sur le dos si le petit virait hérétique_ ) et surtout, surtout, que la malédiction ne se produise jamais. Oui il n'a pas été élevé par deux démons et un ange, ou par trois démons ou par trois anges. Kevin pendant au bien-être de l'enfant et ne voulant pas le séparer de son père (personne n'avait avalé le coup d'Astaroth étant sa mère bien évidement). Il était donc une vraie mère-poule, à tous les niveaux. Un majordome-poule, qui paniquait parfois pour un rien....et qui pariait sur les progrès du petit avec ses parents _(et il perdait face à Astaroth_ ). .

Il y eut, par exemple la fois où William avait été un peu trop gourmand, avec quelqu'un d'autre, une certaine personne accro au sucre.

_«Jeune Maître, ne mangez pas trop de gâteaux avec ce démon.» s'écria-t-il en voyant le petit blond se gaver de sucreries avec Sitri. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant des choses inaudibles, heureusement pour lui._

_«Donc je dois arrêter de manger des gâteaux ou je ne dois pas les manger avec Sitri?_

_\- ….»_

Ou encore la fois où il avait piqué sa crise parce que l'un des seuls compagnons de jeu de William, à part deux humains, était un démon. Et ça ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Comment l'enfant pouvait-il pousser droit avec un tel ami? Des amis humains et lui-même, c'était largement suffisant.

_«Jeune Maître, ne jouez pas avec..._

_-Je veux jouer avec Sitri!_

_-Mais...vous pouvez jouer avec moi. Ou je peux faire venir vos amis humains.»_

Au point où, en fait Salomon s'inquiéta un peu pour lui. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas que l'ange s'en rende malade, même si il s'en fichait un peu hein. Il savait que il serait la cible du sadisme de son interlocuteur si William n'était pas là pour alimenter le côté papa-poule de l'ange.

_«Tu sais Uriel» Il posa une tassa de thé chaud dans les mains de l'ange, expliquant d'un ton doux, comme s'il expliquait quelque chose à un enfant «les prophéties se réalisent souvent parce qu'on a tout fait pour les empêcher de se réaliser._

_\- …._

_\- Et puis celle-ci n'a jamais dit que William se marierait avec un démon, elle a dit que seul un démon pourrait le sauver. Il pourrait être sauver par un démon mais partager sa vie avec un autre être humain._

_\- UN DEMON? JAMAIS!_

_\- Si j'ai bien compris, la malédiction te dérange moins que le fait qu'un démon soit censé le sauver?»_

_Qu'est-ce qu'on vous disait? Instinct de survie proche du néant._

_Heureusement, Uriel savait que ça serait moyen pour ses relations avec William de poutrer son père._

En fait, le seul problème était que William était...réaliste. Et était régulièrement entouré de démons. Ce qui avait amené à des situations épiques.

Il pouvait balancer des trucs qui n'entrait pas en accord avec l'église sans avoir de problèmes.

Parfois ouais, il avait de la chance d'être le fiston chéri du roi hein... _._

* * *

Salomon, de son côté était un bon roi, enfin il était juste, droit, honnête, aimé, et on peut ajouter pas mal de qualificatifs bien mérités, roi le plus juste de l'ancien testament, tout ça. Uriel était trop occupé à jouer les majordomes-poules pour voir les penchants pour les démons du roi, pourtant bien voyants, même si il ne le montrait pas au grand public. Même si on était dans un univers un pu fantastique où la magie existait réellement et où on pouvait dormir cent ans sans prendre une ride par exemple. Ou on pouvait transformer des rats en chevaux et des citrouilles en carrosses jusqu'à minuit. Bref Salomon utilisait la magie à bon escient pour le bien de son bien-aimé peuple qui l'adorait. -En même temps, vu tout ce qu'il faisait, ça serait bien ingrat de ne pas l'apprécier-

Comme la fois où deux mères s'étaient présentées devant lui avec un enfant. « _C'est le mien, le sien est mort et elle veut me le prendre_.» Voilà ce qu'elle disait. Ce qui posait un problème en soit était que l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir quel enfant était mort, les deux femmes criant que c'était celui de l'autre -évidement-. Et chacune argumentait et protestait, jurant devant dieu que cet enfant bien vivant ici présent était le sien. Le problème ici : qui était la menteuse ?

Salomon les écouta chacune leur tour. Attentivement. Leva une main pour faire taire Uriel qui était à deux doigts d'agir (« _tu te calmes, c'est moi le roi_ »). Kevin referma le poing, étouffant la lueur qui commençait à apparaître. Il ravala son côté ange du jugement et marmonna que ça aurait été plus rapide de le laisser faire.

Le monarque se tourna vers son fiston «William qu'en penses-tu?

\- ….J'en dis que...je ne vois pas qui est la menteuse. Vu que c'est un bébé, on ne sait pas à qui il ressemble. Ca serait plus simple s'il était un peu plus vieux.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas qui ment et qui dit la vérité non plus. Enfin j'ai un doute mais je ne peux trancher avec un simple doute.

\- Que vas-tu faire dans ce cas-là?»

Salomon eut un sourire sournois et souffla, faisant hausser un sourcil à son fils «Je vais voir qui a l'instinct maternel le plus fort.»

Astaroth plissa les yeux «Attends, tu ne vas pas....»

Le roi leva une main et décréta «Je ne peux trancher de vive voix, vous semblez dire la vérité toute deux, j'aurais trop de crainte à désigner celle qui ment comme la vraie mère.»

Et vint l’histoire la plus célèbre de son règne: celle où il ordonne à un garde de couper l'enfant en deux.

_**Oui oui très extrême.** _

On se demande où il est allé la chercher cette idée quelque peu cruelle. Bref l'une des femmes se jeta à genoux devant le roi et s'exclama qu'elle préférait renoncer à son enfant plutôt que le voir mort. Ses larmes humidifièrent la toge de Salomon qui fit un geste de la main et le garde lui remit l'enfant.

«Sèches tes larmes. Seule une véritable mère aurait réagit comme tu l'as fait. Ta réaction était authentique. Cet enfant est le tien.»

La femme serra le petit dans ses bras, des larmes de joies sur ses joues, tandis que l'autre femme s'était éclipsé sans qu'on la remarque. La première partit, berçant son enfant après des remerciements larmoyants.

William haussa un sourcil une nouvelle fois «Comment aurais-tu fait si l'autre femme avait réagit de la même façon?Si elle avait eu la même réaction?

\- ...En fait, j'avais bien vu la différence de leurs expressions. Je ne voyais pas bien qui mentais mais l'autre femme avait une expression étrange.»

Uriel était toujours sous le choc -il avait manqué de s'étrangler en entendant l'ordre du souverain et était toujours un chouïa traumatisé. Balbutiant le mot couper et bébé à plusieurs reprises.

William cligna des yeux, agitant une main devant les yeux de son majordome «Kevin? Keeevviin»

Salomon se frotta le menton «Je commanderais bien une peinture pour immortaliser cette doléance.»

Astaroth se massa les tempes «Qu'est-ce que je fais dans une famille pareille? Un époux cinglé, un fils réaliste et un majordome-poule. Il n'y a que moi qui garde les pieds sur terre et qui ne parle pas trop?»

* * *

Bref un jour, William allait sur ses 17 ans et tout le monde était sur les nerfs parce que c'était le jour où la malédiction devait s'accomplir ( _«non il ne va pas mourir si elle se réalise, juste dormir» répétait Sitri à qui voulait l'entendre_ ). On avait vérifié les pièces une centaine de fois et il n'y avait aucun rouet dans le château. Des gardes vérifiaient régulièrement les pièces vides où presque personne n'allait. Les démons étaient à la limite de sauter à la gorge de tout le monde tant ils étaient nerveux eux aussi et Sitri et Uriel ne lâchaient pas William d'une semelle. En mode protecteurs de l’extrême...et pots-de-colle mais ça, ça s'excusait vu la situation. Même si ils connaissaient le remède et ne laisserait pas le garçon dormir plus de quelques heures ( _«on va pas attendre cent ans, même si personne ne va vieillir»)_

L'ange déchu, mordant dans un biscuit, promit que cela ne serait pas long «Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrête mon oncle. Il devrait se montrer sous peu.

\- Faudrait déjà savoir où il est.» grommela le blond, croisant les bras «Et on est sûr que c'est bien le jour de mon anniversaire? Ca me pourrit un peu la vie mine de rien. Depuis deux ans, à chaque anniversaire, vous êtes tous sur les nerfs, parce que tu as modifié la malédiction de façon a ce que je sois 'maudit'' plus tard. Et Kevin n'a pas trouvé ce type.

« Ben...» le jeune démon eut un petit rire gêné.

_Si on le savait, il serait un petit tas de cendres depuis un bon moment, par les bons soins de Uriel qui ne rigolait pas._

William se laissa aller dans son siège «Une malédiction hein? Il a quel âge pour jouer du trip _''vous êtes méchants de ne pas m'avoir invité, puisque c'est ça, je maudis le gamin, na!''?_ Parce que c'est un peu pathétique et infantile en fait. C'est mon père qui a oublié de l'inviter aux dernières nouvelles. Ou la reine. Ouais plutôt Astaroth.»

_Ne parlons pas de logique ici._

_C'est un conte de fée._

_Il n'y a rien de normal dans ces histoires._

«Et il est censé m'arriver quoi?

\- C'est censé t'endormir au lieu de te tuer, puisque j'ai modifié.

\- Hum. Comment je peux dormir cent ans sans manger, boire, et...sans vieillir ?

\- Cherches pas, c'est magique.»

_Voilà._

_On est dans un conte de fée, William._

«Ben pourquoi il avait pas été invité? Papa a vraiment oublié? Ca lui ressemble pas. Et Astaroth aurait du savoir qu'il le prendrait mal d'avoir été mit à l'écart non?

\- Ben c'est surtout qu'il est tellement chiant que on ne le veut pas. Et il est dangereux. Il t'aurait donné un don terrible. Tes parents ont estimé que l'inviter causerait plus de problèmes que de prétendre que l'invitation s’était perdue.

\- ….»

Bref comme il faut bien avancer l'histoire, disons que William en grand inconscient trop sûr de lui qu'il était, se tailla pendant une dispute explosive (sens figuré du terme heureusement) entre Sitri et Kevin sur le sujet _qui va aller chercher un thé à notre protégé, laissant l'autre entièrement responsable de sa protection ?_ Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun de voulait lâcher prise parce que ils se considéraient tout deux comme parfaitement capable de se débrouiller d'abord. Et Kevin avait utilisé un coup bas en rappelant à quel point Sitri avait peur de son oncle quand Sitri signalait qu'il pouvait faire sauter la tour pour un rien. Bref, marmonnant qu'il était entouré d'idiots, William partit se le chercher tout seul son thé, et oui tout seul parce qu'il faut bien que l'histoire avance.

Bref il arriva dans une pièce dénuée de tout meubles, sauf d'un rouet.

Et il cligna des yeux. Il savait ce que c'était bien évidement, il avait lu beaucoup de livres après tout. «Et ben voilà le coup de la quenouille. Comme si j'allais tripoter ce truc, sachant qu'il est certainement maudit. J'suis pas une gamine élevée par des fées dans la forêt. Fées qui auraient oublié de m'avertir de ne pas toucher les quenouilles alors que c'est quand même un truc primordiale dans ma malédiction.» Et il tourna les talons pour aller chercher son thé parce qu'il avait soif. Et puis il irait jouer aux échecs avec Isaac. Même si son ami n'était pas très doué.

Balbeerith, outré de se prendre un tel vent ( _son beau plan planifié depuis des années tombait à l'eau avant même d'avoir pu commencer et il allait être la risée de l'enfer_ ) attrapa la quenouille et la balança sur William.

Ce dernier n'avait aucun démon à ses côtés et n'avait pas de super pouvoir démoniaque (même s'il faisait un peu de magie). Le machin l'écratigna et ce fut suffisant pour que la malédiction s’enclenche. Et le jeune homme tomba dans un profond sommeil, après d'être vautré sans douceur au sol. Sans séquelles physiques la chute soit dit en passant.

«Quoi il dort ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Déjà que j'ai été retardé de deux ans pour je ne sais quelle raison.» Il se gratta la tête «Bon, je n'ai plus qu'à empêcher le sauveur ou la sauveuse de se ramener...» Et il disparut dans un nuage de souffre.

«NNOOOOONNN»

_Ceci est le cri de désespoir d'un ange venant de découvrir son jeune protégé endormi. Le mode berserk n'est pas loin._

Sitri décida de le calmer avant qu'il ne fasse exploser le château pour retrouver le coupable, probablement déjà loin.

«Il est juste endormi. C'est comme ça que j'avais modifié la malédiction. On a deux jours pour trouver le ''prince'' et le réveiller (ou la princesse d'ailleurs) sinon ce sera partit pour cent ans.

\- Ce n'est pas une facilité scénaristique ta limite de 48 heures.

\- Tu veux laisser un pays sans souverain pendant 100 ans et leurs expliquer, cent ans plus tard que leur roi a juste piqué un roupillon très très long à cause d'une malédiction lancée sur son fiston ?

\- ….

-....

\- ….C'est quoi ce bruit ?»

\- C'est juste mon oncle qui fait pousser une jungle de ronces dans toute la ville et autour du château pour empêcher le prince de se ramener. En fait de prince...c'est un duc de....

\- NON! JE M'Y OPPOSE!

\- Mais...

\- NON CA SERA UN HUMAIN!

\- Tu préfère qu'il ne se réveille pas à ce qu'il soit réveillé par un démon? Non parce que on pourrait comprendre ça en t'écoutant.

\- N...Non mais....»

* * *

 Bref ils mirent William dans sa chambre,le couvrant bien pour qu'il n'ai pas froid. Voyant qu'ils étaient les seuls à ne pas dormir - _avec tout les démons présents dans le palais, c'était juste les humains qui dormaient_ \- ils se présentèrent, tête basse, devant Astaroth qui n'était pas de bonne humeur du coup. Et ils lui annoncèrent le cuisant échec qu'ils venaient d'essuyer. Même si elle était déjà au courant.

_Mais bon elle était quand même la reine donc..._

«Donc, je résume. Vous saviez que cela allait arriver aujourd’hui. Tout le monde le savait. Vous êtes tous les deux puissants. Vous deviez rester avec William toute la journée jusqu'à l'aube, demain. Et vous ne deviez pas le laisser seul un seul instant.

Mon petit frère a subit la malédiction? Mais Salomon avait dit que...» Commença Lamia, surprise devant les faits.

«Vous aviez un seul truc à faire aujourd'hui, un seul!»

\- On a 48 heures avant que ça soit partit pour cent ans.» protesta Sitri, rentrant la tête dans les épaules devant la colère bien légitime de la reine et de Lamia _._

La reine grogna «Et avez-vous une idée du _bordel_ que ça va causer? Sans compter que j'ai pas envie d'attendre 100 ans que mon mari se réveille, je vais m'ennuyer moi.

\- Pas si on trouve avant deux jours le....

\- GROUILLEZ VOUS ! Le peuple va paniquer si le roi disparaît.

\- Ben toute la ville est endormie là.

\- …..

\- Ha oui, dans le reste du pays ça va faire des problèmes si il n'y a plus de roi, c'est ça?»

Sitri obtempéra immédiatement, Uriel moins vite parce que bon, _non il n'obéissait pas à une démone quoi, même la mère adoptive de William._ Une grenade (le fruit) lancée sur lui le ramena sur terre et il partit en grommelant qu'on ne gâchait pas la nourriture. Même si le pays était abondant.

* * *

«Bon, il nous faut un prince...un duc. Dantalion fera l'affaire?

\- Tu es sûr ? C'est pas l'amant du père?» demanda Uriel, légitimement inquiet. C'est que c'était important comme point quand même. Il ne voulait plus râler sur le choix du moyen de réveil mais quand même.

Le jeune démon s'immobilisa, et répondit «Ben...non. Même si ils ont parfois de vrais disputes de couple, je ne pense pas qu'ils...

\- Non parce que c'est gênant là.» Il lança un regard appuyé à l'autre, espérant qu'il allait comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. «Si il est l'amant du roi, pourquoi il doit....» Il grinça des dents «...embrasser...»

Sitri se frappa le front. «Attends j'ai dis que un démon _romprait la malédiction_. Mais elle sera brisée si on explose le responsable. Donc si Dantalion poutre mon oncle, William se réveillera...sauf si il faut vraiment le baiser d'un prince. Là ce sera problématique. Parce que j'ai pas prévu ce point quand j'ai lancé le contre-sort. J'étais un peu stressé, et...je ne suis pas habitué à lancer des contre-sorts sur des malédictions jetées par mon oncle et...

\- Tu ne sais même pas comment marche _ta_ contre-malédiction. Tu avais parlé de **_baiser_**!» il se pinça l’arête du nez, ne sachant que dire tant il était abasourdit par ce qu'il entendait. C'est que c'était assez inattendu. Et un chouïa pathétique quand même.

«J'ai jamais parlé de baiser!... C'est toi qui pense que c'est nécessaire. Mais peut-être que ça l'est. Dans ce cas on n'utilisera pas Dantalion.

\- Mais ne pas savoir comment marche son contre-sort, franchement...» 

_Parce que, à ses yeux, ça frôlait vraiment le pathétique._

_Assez désespérant._

Vexé, l'ange déchu répliqua, agacé «Ouais ben toi tu n'as pas fait grand chose pour la contrer toi, et pourtant tu étais celui qui était le plus paniqué hein. Et tu gémissais désespérément que Michael allait pas te rater. Cependant t'en fichais pas une. Pour l'archange chargé de punir, t'as pas été rapide pour viser mon oncle. Et le sanctionner.

\- ….» Regard noir en direction du jeune démon. _Celui-ci avait-il un instinct de survie sous-développé ou quoi_? Kevin s'en vouait assez d'avoir foiré ce jour-là sans qu'on le lui rappelle régulièrement. Salomon aimait bien souligner ce point d'ailleurs, Dantalion aussi.

Craignant le sadisme de l'ange, Sitri changea de sujet habilement «Au fait, y a pas un ami de William qui est un prince cadet d'un royaume voisin? Ça pourrait t'aller ça?

\- Tu parle du grand brun, Mycroft Swallow? Celui qui est très sérieux et avec qui notre prince s'entend bien? Qui est doué dans ses études et qui philosophe parfois des heures avec lui? Qui est aussi bon en divers sports? Oui ce n'est pas un démon donc si il est vraiment un prince, ça m'irait.

\- Oui, c'est le quatrième (ou cinquième) fils du roi qu pays voisin, envoyé ici comme gage d'alliance et de paix non?

\- Il ne dort pas comme les autres si il est ici?

\- Si c'est le moyen de réveiller William...non il ne dort pas. Normalement. Ou il se réveillera quand mon oncle aura été vaincu. Je sais pas... _Attends_ , il est pas sur le chemin du retour après avoir rendu une courte visite à un parent à l'ouest du pays? Il devrait être....pas loin.

\- J'ai un démon à atomiser, si tu m'excuse.

\- Le message que j'ai envoyé à Dantalion devrait être arrivé. Ou se cache-t-il celui-là?»

_Bonne question._

_C'est qu'il devenait nécessaire le démon._

_Très nécessaire._

_Il avait une montagne de boulot à faire pour sauver le royaume._

Uriel se massa les tempes, fatigué d'avance «Ne me dis pas qu'il dort. Dans un moment pareil.

\- Il ne dormira pas du vivant de Salomon et de son fils, il les adore.

\- Humpf. Après tout c'est pas mon soucis premier sa santé.» marmonna l'ange qui se serait bien passé de ces démons tournant autour du roi et du prince. Surtout celui-ci qui était un peu trop collant et protecteur. _D'ailleurs pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là quand on avait justement besoin de lui? Que le roi et le prince étaient potentiellement en danger?_ «Tu ne peux pas aller voir?

\- On s'est disputé, il ne veut pas de moi sur son territoire pendant un moment. Je pourrais contacter son majordome Baphomet mais ça risque de prendre un moment.

\- Et moi je ne peux pas me rendre là-bas. Quelqu'un serait en colère si je le faisais. J'ai déjà perdu une aile pour avoir laisser l'autre maudire William.

\- …

\- ….

\- Bon, allons massacrer mon oncle nous-même alors? Et on utilisera Mycroft pour réveiller William. Ou alors...on tente de recontacter Dantalion et on le balance face à l'ennemi pour le distraire puis on attaque pendant qu'il est occupé.»

* * *

Dantalion fut appelé. C'est qu'il était aux enfers depuis quelques temps à cause d'une montagne de boulot vu que Astaroth restait sur terre à jouer les reines. Bah oui elle lui refilait le sale boulot et la paperasse. En gros, il était son larbin. Bref il fut appelé en urgence et du aller sur terre où il apprit la nouvelle. Ayant perdu toute notion du temps à cause de sa montagne de papier à remplir, il avait oublié le jour qu'on était, et tout ce qui y était rattaché. Il manifesta donc sa mauvaise humeur, cachant sa colère contre lui-même.

«COMMENT CA LA MALEDICTION S'EST ACCOMPLIE?

\- Ben, oui il a été piqué par la pointe d'une quenouille balancée sur lui par mon oncle.

\- VOUS ETIEZ CENSE VEILLER SUR LUI AUJOURD'HUI.

\- Et toi tu étais censé être là, déjà que tu as raté son baptême il y a 17 ans. Même si tu as donné ton don super en retard.

\- MAIS TOUT VA DE TRAVERS DES QUE JE SUIS ABSENT. TU PARLES D'UN ANGE GARDIEN.

\- De un, je ne suis pas un ange gardien. De deux tu n'étais pas là non plus. Alors que tu étais invité. Alors tu as le droit de te taire je pense et d'arrêter de hurler comme un goret qu'on égorge.»

Dantalion soupira «Très bien, où est Baalberith?»

Sitri toussota «Il voulait être sûr que personne ne réveillerait William et donc Salomon.

\- Regardes sur ta gauche. Le chemin qui mène au palais.

\- Et bien quoi....ho.»

«Il s'est changé en dragon?

\- Il a dit qu'il allait coller au "conte" puisque personne ne le faisait. Et il aime étaler sa puissance donc voilà le résultat...

\- Alors vous allez enchanter une épée pour que je la lui lance dans son cœur, même si c'est pas vraiment le conte en fait?

\- Des clous ! Tu te débrouilles! Moi je vais chercher Mycrfot pour réveiller William. Toi, prouve ton amour pour Salomon et ta fibre paternelle pour le prince en tuant ce type.»

«Quoi? Quel amour, quelle fibre paternelle?» fit le démon, choqué au plus haut point.

Sans lui donner de réponse, Uriel l’expédia contre le dragon d'un coup de pied aux fesses. Puis décida que ce n'était pas très gentil et prit la décision d'aller l'aider parce que sinon on n'y serait encore demain. Il chargea donc Sitri d'aller chercher la clé du réveil de William en le menaçant des prit tortures si ça ne marchait pas.

_Parce que non pas de baiser démoniaque ou je ferais un malheur!_

* * *

**BREF...**

* * *

 Sitri alla chercher Mycroft Swallow qui était le seul humain du coin à ne pas dormir, ce qui semblait le plonger dans la perplexité. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait, chose hautement compréhensible. Ca devait être sacrément perturbant comme situation quand même d'être le seul humain éveillé au milieu de centaine d'autres endormi. Il prenait quand même ça avec calme comme le héros du conte. 

«Que se passe-t-il?

\- Juste une malédiction. Tu sais celle des 17 ans...

\- Celle qui concerne William?

\- Ben...oui. Elle s'est accomplie il y a 5 heures. Et depuis on cherche un moyen de la lever le plus vite possible, avec le moins de destructions possible.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il y a des ronces et des rosiers partout autour du château? J'ai du me tailler un chemin à l'épée. Avec des hurlements bizarres au loin. C'est normal vu la situation?

\- Oui. Les cris c'est le dragon. Enfin mon oncle sous une forme de dragon, va savoir ce qui lui a prit pour se transformer comme ça.

\- C'est aussi pour ça que tout le monde dort dans le coin?

Oui. Tout le monde au château et en ville. C'est pour ça qu'il faut la lever le plus vite possible.

\- ...Et Dantalion vient de se prendre des flammes en pleine figure. Il y a même des rayons de lumières qui partent dans tout le sens...Kevin devrait faire gaffe. Il va finir par blesser quelqu'un d'innocent ou détruire quelque chose qui n'était pas censé être détruit.

\- Oui. Et j'ai besoin de toi pour réveiller William là.

\- C'est pas un démon qui doit le faire?

\- Ne pose pas de questions!»

Il le prit par la main et utilisa sa magie pour le faire apparaître dans le chambre de William, ignorant la bataille qui avait lieu il y a quelques mètres. Allez aussi savoir comment l'oncle de Sitri ne s'en est pas aperçu. Trop occupé à éviter des rayons de lumières dévastateurs sans doute.

L'innocent jeune homme demanda alors, curieux «Et comment je dois le réveiller au juste? Je ne sais pas grand chose à ce sujet.

\- Et bien, un baiser? C'est le remède universelle des contes de fées.

\- Y a pas un autre moyen?

\- Le sceau d'eau ne marche pas... J'ai essayé.

\- Mais pourquoi un baiser?

\- PARCE QUE!»

Sous le regard perçant de la fée qui n'en était pas une, le jeune homme se pencha et donna un baiser à la personne maudite, lui demandant pardon pour ce moment embarrassant comme jamais et espérant qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop. Alors qu’il l’effleurait de ses lèvres, le réaliste au Bois Dormant, battit des paupières, se réveilla et le regarda avec surprise. «Heu c'est pas que c'était désagréable mais j'aimerais savoir le pourquoi de ce baiser....

\- Pour te réveiller.

\- Un baiser pour réveiller quelqu'un?

\- Cherche pas la logique.

\- Mais, Sitri, j'aimerais juste savoir..

\- Cherches pas.»

Un hurlement se fit entendre. Ca ressemblait à un cri de rage. Suivi d'un autre de douleur. Apparement la sorcière qui n'en était pas une en réalité s'était rendue compte de son échec et ce moment de déconcentration avait suffit à Kevin pour faire un tir au but et éliminer la menace.

Le roi Salomon se réveilla et se fit charrier par sa femme pour s'être fait avoir par un sort. Il rassura aussi Dantalion en lui disant que non, il n'était pas blessé.

_William ne se maria pas parce que franchement il n'avait pas de raison._

_Ils vécurent heureux longtemps et n'eurent pas d'enfants tout de suite._

* * *

**Fin ?**

* * *

 

 


End file.
